


every star in the sky

by mimdecisive



Series: maralight collection [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, It’s not mentioned but Adora and catra are dating, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimdecisive/pseuds/mimdecisive
Summary: Mara loves a lot of things, but one of the things she loves the most is Light Hope.Or: a domestic and fluffy Mara/light Hope fic because they make me sad and You Can’t Stop Me
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Series: maralight collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764724
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	every star in the sky

The whispering woods held many wonders, although the newest was something not new at all, though repolished and repurposed— the beacon had been refashioned into a home.

It was beautiful like this, simpler. Everything was so much simpler.

Mara tended to her garden in front of the house, growing colourful flowers of just about every kind. She hummed to herself, a memory fondly in the back of her mind.

“Mara,” Light Hope said, popping up behind her. 

She smiled, and picked a single, blue flower, “Yes, Hope?” 

Light Hope didn’t say anything, so Mara turned around, smiling at her wife, “Did you need something?”

“No. I did not have a reason for interrupting you.” Light Hope admitted, “I was just seeing what you were up to.”

_ I missed you,  _ hung in the air, going unsaid but not unnoticed. 

Mara extended her hands, and Light Hope extended hers and although they phased through Mara’s, she could still feel them, the warmth they held.

Mara moved her hands to the side of Light Hope’s face, gently, and leaned in to kiss her wife, flower still between her fingertips.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Mara asked, “It’s the same shade as your eyes.”

“Yes, that is true,” Light Hope replied, “It is pretty.”

They were rarely apart nowadays, having been separated for a millennium. Entrapta had even fashioned a wedding ring that allowed Mara to take Light Hope wherever she went.

The two of them on this beautiful planet, in the place Mara had fallen in love with her, and Light Hope had learned how to feel, against all odds.

She smiled at her wife, her expression radiating the love she felt for her. It made Light Hope feel warmth, like the memory of Mara bringing her flowers.

Light Hope returned the smile her wife gave her, her expression more vague but full of the same love.

Mara leaned in and embraced her wife, semi-phasing through her. But it didn’t matter, she was close to her, and she could feel her. 

Suddenly, a drop of water fell on Mara’s head. She didn’t notice immediately, but when a couple more fell, she realized the weather had changed.

Mara gasped, and held out her hand to catch a drop of water. A small droplet landed on her hand and she smiled, “Look, Hope, it’s raining.”

“Indeed it is. Perhaps we should head inside so you do not catch a cold.” Light Hope said.

“We could stay out for a little bit,” Mara spun around, “Sometimes it’s nice to stay in the rain, and jump in puddles.”

“I would advise against it. My system indicates the storm could grow much worse,” Light Hope replied, “It would be best not to risk it.”

“Okay, but how about we cuddle by the window?” Mara suggests, “The next best thing from being out in the rain is watching it fall.”

Light Hope nodded, although she couldn’t technically cuddle her wife really, as she was a hologram. Nonetheless, she sat by the window while Mara piled cushions and blankets around them, and snuggled up to her, leaning just enough so she could feel her but not fall over.

Mara hummed softly as they watched the rain fall, curled up with her wife contently. 

Light Hope had always known a lot of things, but Mara had taught her things she didn’t, like love. After Mara had been rescued and they had reconciled, they had gotten married.

Princess Entrapta had crafted Mara’s ring, a unique and very advanced piece of a technology that allowed Light Hope to connect to it and travel essentially anywhere.

The repurposed Heart of Etheria technology powered the signal, keeping it strong so she could always be with Mara. Of course, there were certain stations Light Hope could visit on her own, too.

Light Hope didn’t have a physical ring, but she had edited her appearance to include a ring to show she was married.

Eventually, Mara had fallen asleep watching the rain. Light Hope watched her, not wanting to leave her side.

  
  


In the morning, Mara did her hair. Light Hope liked to watch, as she combed it and braided it, tying it up and adding her accessories.

It was calming, she thought, how she ran the comb through the strands of hair. She always loved watching Mara do her hair. Mara was aesthetically pleasing. (‘Pretty’ seemed to be the correct word, but her vocabulary was a bit outdated.)

Some days, after doing her hair, Mara would go to the markets in Thaymor for groceries.

“You don’t have to come along if you don’t want to, Hope,” Mara assured her, “I’ll just be a little bit.”

“I do not mind accompanying you.” 

Mara loved walking through the whispering woods, seeing all the plants and magic unique to Etheria. It was her home.

Thaymor was finally rebuilt after The Horde was defeated, and luckily had a nice market, perfect for grocery shopping. 

Light Hope didn’t eat, but Mara still bought more than she needed for herself— in case anyone came to visit. Adora and Swift Wind came by sometimes, and Razz was prone to showing up unannounced.

Best to be prepared. She grabbed a couple packs of sugar, in case Razz needed to borrow some. 

“How much?” Mara asked.

“Just a copper coin each, so with five boxes of sugar that’d normally be five—” The shop keeper said, and then winked, “But I’ll give you a special discount.”

“That does not seem to be a wise business decision.” Light Hope said, popping up behind them. 

“Ah!” They said, and proceeded to fall over, almost knocking everything down. Mara smiled, and placed down the coins.

Light Hope didn’t take much interest in the market, but sometimes she’d pop up behind people to startle them. Luckily, the people of Thaymor were slowly starting to get used to Light Hope.

Slowly.

  
  


“But it’s so cute,” Mara argued, walking home from the market.

“It is a wild animal. It is not meant to be domesticated.”

“I know, I know,” Mara said, “But wouldn’t it be nice to have a pet? Maybe not a deer, or a pig, but  _ something _ .”

“We could have spiders.” Light Hope suggested, “I will make you some. As many as you could ever want.”

“Hope, no one would visit us again.” Mara laughed.

“Perhaps you are right. Adora never appeared to be fond of my spiders.”

Mara nodded thoughtfully, and there was a rustling in the bushes, “Maybe that’s a pet!”

She ran off to see what it was, and probably pet it.

“Mara, w—… It appears she has already gone.”

  
  
  


Mara cut up some vegetables, humming to herself as Light Hope watched. She was making lunch.

Something clattered to the ground, spilling contents on the floor.

...correction, she  _ and  _ Razz were making lunch.

Light Hope watched the chaos unfold as Razz and Mara cooked, which tended to involve quite a bit of it. 

Mara put the vegetables in a pot with boiling water, carefully, and Razz poured in some condiments.

Despite Razz’s unorthodox cooking methods, it actually turned out better than you’d expect, at least by the end. Mara smiled. They were going to make pie today, like she promised.

Mara stirred the soup, smiling. 

Until suddenly, the door burst open, “I’m here, I’m here!”

Adora came stumbling, disheveled, “I got the berries! It’s fine!”

“Did someone say Swift Wind?” The winged unicorn poked his head through the doorway, and held out his wing which also had a basket on it, “I helped!”

“Adora, dearie, you’re just in time! Come now, no time to waste— we have to put the pie in.”

“Why the rush?” Adora asked, blowing a hair out of her face, a tad frazzled, “Just out of curiosity.”

“Because, because…” She hesitated, “Ah! Because we have guests today! It’s very important.”

“Ah, okay, okay—“ Adora took a step forward and immediately tripped. Light Hope moved to be in front of her.

“My sensors indicate you may be tense. I would suggest taking a moment to calm to down. You have tripped over the condiments.”

“Yeah— thanks I got that—“ Adora hoisted herself from the ground, taking a moment to regain her balance before picking up some of the berries that fell out, though thankfully only a handful had spilled.

“Sooo, what are we cooking?” Swift Wind asked, “Aside from pie, of course.”

“We’re making some soup,” Mara said, “Will you two be joining us? Or, perhaps you’d like some apples, instead?”

“Apples?” Swift Wind’s eyes widened, “Count me in!”

“What about you, Adora?”

“Oh— no thanks, I really can’t stay for long today— She-Ra duties.”

Mara smiled, a little sadly, “Are you sure?”

Adora hesitated, “Well, maybe a  _ little  _ bit longer wouldn’t hurt— it’s just an outpost it’s not that pressing…”

Mara smiled, and beckoned for Adora to come cook with them; an offer. Adora smiled, and set the basket of berries down.

The kitchen was more crowded than it would’ve been, especially with a horse but Mara was sure she preferred it like this. 

“How many tomatoes did the recipe call for again, Hope?” She called out, knowing her wife would respond within seconds.

“Three.”

“Thanks, Hope— you’re the best.”

  
  


Lunch with Adora, Swift Wind and Razz was always entertaining.

There was a certain understanding between Mara and Adora, one no one else quite had— no one else knew what it was like to be She-Ra, and although she wasn’t She-Ra anymore, Mara still understood.

Because of that, their relationship was strong. They understood each other, and at times she felt like Adora was the closest thing to a sister she’s ever had.

Giving another apple to Swift Wind before sitting back down, Mara listened contently to Adora’s anecdote about Catra.

“It scares me— you know? Her, Glimmer… Entrapta, DT…  _ Seahawk.  _ I just feel like if you put them in a room together, something’s getting set on fire.”

“You should not worry. There are many ways to put out a fire.” Light Hope said, “As long as you keep it controlled it should not pose a problem.”

“Yeah— but just because we  _ can  _ put out a fire, doesn’t mean we should  _ have  _ to.”

Mara smiled. She loved spending lunch with all of them.

  
  
  
  


Light Hope didn’t need sleep, but even so, Mara’s bed was big enough for the both of them— theoretically. 

At night, usually Light Hope would go into sleep mode, which was the closest thing to sleep she did. But some nights, she liked to stay up. 

She’d sit on their bed, watching over Mara. The room was dark aside from the glow she emitted.

She was like a night light, and just like a night light it made Mara feel safe— she knew she was, with her wife.

And Light Hope didn’t mind seeing Mara sleep. It was nice.

  
  
  


Sometimes they go for a stroll, just for fun. Mara loves showing Hope all her favourite things, all the flowers and trees and wildlife.

Her wide smiles as she talks about them, and how Hope listens to every word. Sometimes she simulates all Mara’s favourite parts, and watches as her wife lights up, mesmerized.

She loves the sound of the wind in the trees, and the streams and the excitement of actually seeing a squirrel before it runs away, and she loves all the weird plants covering the forest.

However, Mara had other things on her mind today— like the rustling of leaves. Or maybe the large spider staring across from her.

It wasn’t  _ huge _ , definitely smaller than Swift Wind, but it was still relatively big. It was blue, and all of its eyes stared at the two of them.

She gasped. It was so… cute. Mara approached it, slowly. The spider didn’t move, so Mara put her hand on its head, gently. Like she had with that pig, that one time.

The spider recoiled, growling. Mara stumbled back.

“Mara, please be careful. It is dangerous.”

“I think…” Mara said, “I think it’s just hurt, Hope.”

Slowly, Mara approached again, leaning down. There was a thorn in its leg, a large one. Carefully, she went to pull it out, keeping a close eye out for movement.

When the spider didn’t react, she carefully extracted the thorn. The spider crawled onto Mara.

“See, Hope? It’s friendly.” She smiled, and pet the spider. It leaned into it.

“It was still risky. Please, do not do that again. I was concerned for your safety.”

When the spider crawled off of Mara, she went to continue her stroll with her wife…

…but she heard tiny footsteps behind them, glancing behind her to see it was following them.

“It appears to be following you.” Light Hope said, “You did want a pet.”

“That’s right… I did want a pet,” Mara leant down, to pet the spider, “It looks like our pet found us— but they’ll need a name. Hmm…”

“My databank has records for the usage of the name ‘Magnus’ for a spider.”

“Magnus…”

  
  


_ “Hey, Light Hope?” _

_ “Yes, Mara?” _

_ “You make a lot of spiders— have you ever named any of them?” _

_ “It is not in my programming to name the spiders.”  _

_ Mara smiled, thoughtfully, “Well, maybe you could start— There’s lots of good spider names out there, like Mittens, or Fluffy— or, Magnus!” _

_ “You want me to name the spiders ‘Magnus’?” _

_ “If you want to.” _

  
  


“I didn’t know you named a spider ‘Magnus’,”

“That does not surprise me. It was after you pulled us into Despondos. Regardless. I think it is an acceptable name for a spider.”

“You’re right— they look like a Magnus, don’t they?” Mara smiled, “Alright, let’s go, Magnus.”

Although Mara was right, and having a spider for a pet did tend to be off putting for most of their visitors, Razz loved them.

Adora and Swift Wind— not as much. At least, not at first. (But, eventually, they’d warm up to Magnus.)

  
  
  


Sometimes, Mara had nightmares. It was to be expected, with so many bad memories.

Her favourite way to calm down was to go outside, and climb on the roof, on the ledge they built so they could sit on it.

The starry night sky and the fresh air always made her feel better, alongside the faint whispers from the woods. To most people, the whispering woods seemed creepy, but she loved them, and how weird they were.

It didn’t take long for Light Hope to join her.

“The stars are pretty, aren’t they?”

“Yes. They are aesthetically pleasing.” Light Hope agreed, “Would you like me to tell you about them?”

“Always,” Mara smiled. She couldn’t ask for a better wife, “Can we see the ‘She-Ra’ constellation from here?”

Magnus curled up by her feet, and Mara pet the spider, listening intently as her wife talked about the constellations until she fell asleep, underneath the stars.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love Mara and light hope! I ended up starting this fic before I finished my other one. I’ve also used some of my hcs I’ve talked about on my tumblr, @sunflowerasters.
> 
> razz is hard to write but I had to include her.


End file.
